1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary handles that pivot on elongated handles of shovels or other tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there have been previous inventions for auxiliary handles on shovels or other tools with elongated handles, the present invention is distinguishable from any prior invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,078, issued on Sep. 9, 1969, to Richard J. Sholund, discloses the use of an auxiliary handle for a shovel. The handle is not able to pivot vertically or horizontally, but is vertically adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,541, issued on Jul. 31, 1990, to Kenneth P. Waldschmidt, discloses the use of a vertically adjustable two-handled shovel with an ability to pivot vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,582, issued on Jul. 28, 1992, to Louis F. Rocha, discloses the use of a two-handled shovel, wherein in the preferred embodiment the secondary handle is able to pivot in complete circles around the shaft of the primary handle, which remains fixed, and is also able to pivot outwardly with the aid of a bushing. The present invention is distinguishable, in that it has a means for limiting the movement of the secondary handle, which is not disclosed in Rocha.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,305, issued on May 2, 1995, to Paul L. Revoldt, discloses the use of a removable and adjustable handle for a snow shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,468, issued on Jul. 11, 1995, to Howard Rosenshine, discloses the use of an auxiliary handle for a snow shovel that pivots vertically through the use of a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,650, issued on Sep. 23, 1997, to Almer J. Rutz, discloses the use of an attachable and adjustable auxiliary handle for a long-handled material-moving tool. The auxiliary handle does not pivot but is vertically adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,299, issued on Aug. 4, 1998, to James J. Wilkinson, discloses the use of a lever on an elongated shaft to convert a hand tool from a rake to a shovel and vice versa.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a pivoting auxiliary handle for a shovel or other hand tool having an elongated primary handle. The range of motion of the auxiliary handle about the axis of the elongated primary handle is limited. A user holds the primary handle in one hand and the auxiliary handle in the other hand. This reduces back strain, makes it easier to pick up, carry, and dispose of heavy loads, and allows the exertion of downward force by both hands (and also possibly a foot) on the tool.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to reduce back strain while shoveling.
It is another object of the invention to make it easier to pick up, carry, and dispose of heavy loads while shoveling.
It is a further object of the invention to enable the exertion of extra downward force when digging with a shovel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary handle for hoes, rake, brooms, or other tools with elongated handles.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.